Whirlwind Sky
by DIGITALRANDOMNESS
Summary: A Windclan cat named Spottednose is living in bad times for the Clans, she has to put up with a prophecy of destruction, cats who dispise her for idiotic reasons, unnesesary deaths, the rising of a force the Clan's had left behind long ago,and betrayal
1. Chapter 1

**Cullen: Hey this is the new and improved version of the allegiance! Be warned that it does contain a couple of spoilers because this is the only on I will put throughout the book. (I'm thinking of making the entire series into one book** **but I'm not sure)Names in _bold_ are very important to the story-line) It's not finished yet but it will be soon. ^^**

_Windclan-__  
_**Spottednose****- **Brown she-cat with white muzzle and paw with spots, she has yellow eyes and is the main character of the story  
**Eclipseshadow** (formally Shadowclan): Pitch black tom cat with fur covering his missing eye(other is red-orange) (he's the other most important character.

Leader- **Twilightstar**: Beautiful tan she-cat with blue eyes and a white, cross-like mark on her forehead

Deputy- Swiftheart: Gray-blue tom with silver paws and yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Mouseheart: Black-brown she-cat with orange spots (apprentice- Wildpaw)

Warriors-  
**Greystorm**: Dark grey tom with black stripes and yellow eyes (apprentice- formally Spottednose)  
Firethorn: Orange-yellow she-cat with orange stripes and yellow eyes  
Brightsky: Tan she-cat with gray muzzle and orange eyes (formally Sandynose)  
**Hawkfire**: Brown she-cat with white belly, tail-tip, and muzzle with black stripes and back foot with yellow eyes  
**Sandynose**: Rude, orange she-cat with pale-blue eyes, yellow muzzle with tiny blacks dots and a similar tail-tip  
**Wildnose**: Unusual-looking but pretty brown she-cat with black stripes on her back and tail with a tan streak going from her forehead to muzzle with black stripes in it, she has yellow eyes  
Thornfur: Clumsy dark brown tom with green eyes  
Longtalon: White tom with brown paws, tail, ears, and part of his face.  
Mossclaw: Gray she-cat with bright-green eyes  
Leopardbelly: Tan she-cat with leopard-spotted belly and nose (green eyes)  
Yellowfur: Yellow-tan she-cat with blue eyes  
Sparrowberry: Pale yellow tom with yellow eyes and brown stripes (murdered)  
Snowstar : White she-cat with thin black stripes (died)

Queens- Bluewish: Pale brown she-cat with a blue-gray tail and paw(which has a white spot to!) she claims to be Spottedpaw's mother (pale-blue eyes)  
Swiftwish: Blue-eyed gold she-cat with white face(partially) and belly.  
Mudnose: Green-eyed black she-cat with various colored spots and a slightly extra fuzzy tail  
Tigerpelt: Brown-Orange she-cat with small, dark brown stripes and the top of her tail has been severed

Elders-Wilddream: Once pretty tan-brown she-cat with blind clue eyes  
Talltail: Red-brown tom with 2 dark brown legs, has a long, slightly extra furry tail that ends in dark brown

Apprentices/future apprentices-  
Mousepaw: Gray she-cat with pale-yellow eyes  
Redpaw: Red-orange she-cat with brown stripes and turquoise eyes  
Rosepaw: Yellow eyed, white she-cat with light-brown muzzle and paws  
Butterpaw: Dark yellow tom with blue eyes, and really dark paws, tail-tip, and ear-tips.  
**Goldenpaw:** **Blue-eyed gold tom with white face(partially) and belly.  
**Sunpaw: Very pretty, silver she-cat with yellow colors on her face that get darker until they turn orange, just like the rising sun, her tail is similar. She has emerald eyes.  
Duskpaw: Gray-black she-cat with turquoise eyes  
Cloudypaw: White tom with very pale green eyes with two blue stripes on his back and a blue-gray foot, ear and large stripe on his tail. His other ear is black and so is one of his back feet and tail-tip.  
Salmonpaw: Gray she cat with red eyes, dark gray stripes and one dark-red stripe  
Troutpaw: Dark gray tom with darker gray stripes and brown eyes  
**Shadowpaw: ****Black tom with yellow eyes  
Wolfpaw: ****Black tom with yellow eyes, a white muzzle and fur over his eye  
Specklepaw: ****Brown she-cat with orange eyes and gray spots on her muzzle and back**

_Shadowclan-__  
_leader- **Thornstar: **Intimidating yellow-orange she-cat with pale green eyes, a white muzzle, small white stripes and black around her eyes

Deputy- Scarfire: Blue eyed, orange tom with brown stripes (Former apprentice- Eclpiseshadow)

Medicine cat- Greencloud: Green-eyed, silver she-cat with black tail.

Warriors- **  
****Iceclaw: **Green eyed, pure white she-cat (former apprentice- Bloodbranch)**  
**Bloodbranch: Blue-eyed, white tom with black muzzle and red paw  
**Mosspath/Scareye**(Mosspath is actually a false name, he only used it when he "became part of Windclan" aka infultration): White tom with teal eyes, and black spots.

Queens-Featherfur: Black she-cat with white paws and white around her eyes, and yellow eyes.

_Thunderclan-_

Leader-Scorchstar: Aged, green eyed, orange tom and light brown stripes (former apprentice-Fuzzystripe

Deputy- Hawktalon: Dark brown she-cat with small black stripes. She has pale-green eyes

Medicine Cat- Clawflower(apprentice- Dragonflypaw): Dark-blue eyed, gray she-cat with pale yellow paws and tail and muzzle with dots above her paws and muzzle the same color.

Warriors- Cedarclaw: Pale-green eyed tom with light-brown fur  
Silverheart: Silver she-cat with dark gray stripes and a dot over her nose, and pale blue-green eyes.(former apprentice- Cedarclaw)  
Timberheart- Green eyed brown she cat with A LOT of tan stripes, white belly, gray stripes, and a lot of extra fur above one of her paws  
Thunderwhisker: Yellow-eyed, yellow-furred tom with zigzagged whiskers.  
Fuzzystripe: Orange-Yellow tom with gray stripes and green eyes

Apprentices- Frecklepaw: Blue eyed, tan she-cat with lots of tiny brown spots  
Dragonflypaw: Yellow-eyes, brown tom with dragonfly-like mark on his side  
Eaglepaw: Yellow eyed tan tom with red stripes, red paws, red around his eyes and a maple leaf or bird-like mark on his chest  
Soilpaw

_Riverclan-_  
leader- Crystalstar(soon to be elder): Odd looking tom that's pretty much white on one side on dark gray on the other, he has a very bushy tail and one of his blue eyes are blind.

deputy- Amberheart: Orange furred, yellow-eyed she-cat

Medicine cat- Sagewind: Yellow-eyed, tan-brown tom with brown stripes.

Warriors-**Blackmask: **Green-eyed, yellow she-cat with black paws and looks like she's wearing a mask around her eyes.  
Brackenbone: Tan-brown tom with white belly with brown dots and a similar muzzle and paw, he has black stripes and yellow eyes. For some reason he looks…. familiar, to Spottedpaw…  
Salamanderfoot: White tom with brown spots and one green eye and one red eye  
Tigerback: Strong, orange tom with thick black stripes, white cheeks, and blue eyes

Skyclan-  
Leader-**Yellowstar: **

Deputy**-Flameface**

Medicinecat- Redlight (mentor of Tornpaw)

Warriors-Tigertail  
Wolfclaw  
Stormclaw,  
Muddylegs  
Fuzzyface  
Lunartalon  
Frostbelly  
Zephyrflame

Queens-Brightflower,  
Albinotail,  
Leafglow

kits-Barkkit,  
Dirtykit

Elders- Gingersky,  
Ashpool

Apprentices- Blizzardpaw,  
Tornpaw,  
Mousepaw,  
Toadpaw

Bloodclan-  
leader-**Bloodshadow****(formally Robinclaw of Riverclan)**

Deputy-**Clusterstorm**

Darkfire,  
Loststrike,  
Heavyrain,  
Spottedstone,  
**Float****,  
****Rue**  
Copper,  
Molech,  
Snakemouth,  
Bloodripple,  
Scaredfur,  
Nightshade,  
Goldenface,  
Thorn,  
Gritz,  
Phantom,  
**Sniper**

Loners-  
Autumn,  
**Wildfire,  
Silverwind****,**  
Bertram

Rogues (not Bloodclan)-  
Willow  
Little Kitty

Kittypets-  
Miko,  
Lance,  
**Sierra****:**  
Ripply


	2. Chapter 2

**Cullen: "Hello readers! This is the story of a young cat and how her destiny un-folds, tracing back to Shadowclan territory."**

**Vipermon: "Cullen's cousin worked on this with him."**

**Yolei: "Her fanfiction profile page is Kokata-Chan, you can find it under the Favorite Authors section of Cullen's profile of DIGITALRANDOMNESS. On to the story!"**

Prologue

A black-and-white tom raced through the forest, chest heaving; fur damp from rain. He leaped, sailing over a rock, the tiny, sleeping kit in his mouth swaying back and forth. He landed gracefully on his paws, and took off again, up to WindClan camp. He skidded to a stop, as he spotted a shining white she-cat, flicking her long tail impatiently.  
She barred her teeth, snarling out her sentence. "Finally, I thought  
you gave up, Mosspath."

Mosspath looked down at the ground, ashamed. "I apologize, it took longer than I intended it to." he meowed, as he placed the kit at her paws. It mewled softly, as it tried to nudge its way into the white cat's fur. "It's still very young, its eyes aren't even open yet," Mosspath explained. "So you'll need to feed it you're own milk until you can find a time to bring it to the camp. When Itook it from its mother, it was still_".

The she-cats eyes latched on to her brothers. "You did take it from a mother out-side the other clans, right?" She growled warningly.

Mosspath nodded his head. "Yes, I take you're orders very seriously," he meowed, as the kit continued to blindly stumble on its weak paws. "I found a mother kitty-pet." He cringed, as his sister hissed.

"Kitty-pet?" She roared. "Why not some loner's kit? That would be better than this thing!" She batted the small kit with her white paw, sending it tumbling backwards.

Mosspath lunged, and grabbed it in his mouth again, his head still pounding from his sister's out-raged voice. "I-I'm sorry," He stammered. "I did my best! I couldn't find any other mothers, and she  
had over seven kits!"

The white she-cat scoffed. "Well, I hope you found the one that matches the prophecy." She growled, as she leaned in to her brother's face, her putrid breath tickling his nose. "For I swear on Starclan,  
if this thing turns out to be worthless, you will be sorry." And with that, she wrenched the kit from her brother's mouth, and darted away, a flash of lighting illuminating her tail, as the rain continued to  
dampen Mosspath's spotted pelt. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Cullen: "Okay... time for the story to Really begin... 6 moons (months) have past since the prolougue and it's a very special day for the young kit...**

**Vipermon: "JUST READ ABOUT THE KITTIES WOULD 'YA!"**

**Yolei: "Vipermon, shush!"**

**Vipermon: "Okay, okay..."**

**Cullen: *giving Vipermon a weird look* "Okay time to read..."**

Twilightstar looked up nervously at the pitch-black sky, her eyes shinning  
in the moonlight. She sighed, as a dark cloud passed over the moon.  
"Twilightstar?" A soft voice mewed, making her jump. She whipped her head  
around, her pupils' slits in her stunning blue eyes. She relaxed, as  
she saw the face of her Deputy. "Oh, Swiftheart," She mewled quietly,  
as she looked back over her shoulder.  
"Are you worried," Swiftheart asked, as he cocked his head. "…about  
the naming ceremony?" Twilightstar sighed again. "Slightly," She answered  
after a pause. Swiftheart padded over to her side. "I'm worried to,"  
He muttered. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, remember two  
moons ago? When she nearly scratched a huge hole in the nursery wall?"  
Twilightstar tried not to sound infuriated. "Yes. How could I forget?"  
Swiftheart continued, "And when she ate all the fresh-kill yesterday?"  
"Yes, she was as plump as a mouse, and she left us all starving..."  
Twilightstar meowed, as she shook her head disapprovingly."So, then why  
are you making that troublesome kit an apprentice?" Swiftheart asked.  
Twilightstar turned to face the blue-gray cat. "Because, Windclan needs  
more strength, and she has plenty of it. And I would like her to use  
it in battle, not on nurseries." Swiftheart sighed and nodded his head  
slowly. "Alright, I'll go get her and her mother." Twilightstar gave a  
quick bob of her head, before the Deputy bounded down, and away from  
Highrock.

~*~  
"Mother?" A small, fluffy brown kit meowed, her paws tingling with  
excitement as she trotted next to her mother. Bluewish's eyes glinted  
with anxiety, as she looked down at her kit. "Yes?" She asked. The  
kit's heart pounded in her chest.  
"Do you think I'll be a good Warrior? Do you think I'll be the best  
Warrior that ever existed?" She mewed. Bluewish stared forward into  
the dark night. "I don't know, sweet heart," She meowed distractedly.  
The fluffy kit flicked her tail disapprovingly at her mother. Why  
wasn't she answering her questions? Her frustration quickly vanished,  
as she looked at Highrock, as it towered above her tiny body. Soon,  
she knew, she would be up there, waiting desperately for a Mentor to  
be assigned to her. Just thinking about it made her fur bristle with  
excitement.  
She looked around at all the cats sitting around, young, and old, all  
waiting for the ceremony to begin. The only thing that confused her  
was that all there scents had fear lurking in them. Why was everyone  
so worried? She blinked in a confused manner, as her mother nudged her  
along with her nose. "Hurry up; Twilightstar looks about ready to start."  
Bluewish whispered. They sat down, and the leader raised her chest.  
"Cats of WindClan," She started. "We have gathered here tonight, to  
welcome our soon-to-be apprentice. Please, step forward." The kit  
looked up at her mother quickly, before padding off and up the  
Highrock. Her eyes were wide with anticipation. Twilightstar closed her  
eyes. "Her name will be chosen." She announced after a long pause. She  
touched the top of the kit's nose with her own. "You are now,  
Spottedpaw." She mewed. Spottedpaw felt a warm tingle crawl across her  
back. She looked down at her one, white paw, with brown speckles all  
over it, the one that matched her white spotted muzzle. It was  
perfect. An absolutely wonderful name, she thought. Twilightstar looked  
out at all the other cats. "Spottedpaw will also need to be assigned a  
Mentor for her training, as you all know. I would like Greystorm to  
guide her." Twilightstar purred.  
Spottedpaw's heart fluttered, and a hushed whisper rippled over the  
other cats watching. Greystorm! Everyone knew how talented he was. He  
had once saved Twilightstar from drowning, when she was Deputy. Greystorm  
lifted his grey striped head, and stalked up to Spottedpaw's side.  
Twilightstar continued, "Greystorm, you have showed me that I can count  
on you with almost everything, and I am sure that you are ready to  
take on this young apprentice. Do you agree to pass down all you have  
learned to this apprentice?" Greystorm nodded. "Yes, I do." He meowed.  
Spottedpaw couldn't help but have pride burst in her chest, as  
Greystorm placed his nose against hers. She beamed at her mother, as  
Twilightstar took in a deep breath. "Her training will start tomorrow.  
Thank you all." Spottedpaw grinned up at Greystorm, as he bowed his  
head to they're golden leader. She couldn't wait to get started. She'd  
show those other apprentices what she was made of.

Spottedpaw blinked, as sunlight stung her eyes, making them water. She  
shook her head, as she leaped to her paws, stunning yellow eyes  
shining. A grey tabby head loomed over her small body. "It's time to  
start you're training, Spottedpaw," Greystorm purred. Spottedpaw's  
memory was quickly refreshed. How could she have forgotten? This was  
one of the most exciting days of her life! "Y-y-yes, Greystorm," She  
stammered, sleep still clinging to her. She had to get used to waking  
up this early if she was going to start training to become a Warrior.  
"Meet the other apprentices at the Training Hollow. We will show you  
all the boundaries of WindClan," Greystorm said, as he turned and  
trotted out of the apprentices den. Spottedpaw sheathed, and  
unsheathed her needle sharp claws in excitement, before she dashed out  
into the misty morning air. She spun around, batting at the air, as  
she staggered along through the flat fields of WindClan territory.  
Once she reached the Training Hollow, she saw that the other  
Apprentices already were there.  
An orange she-cat licked her long, yellow tipped tail, her pink  
tongue working furiously. The two other she-cat Apprentices were lying  
under the dead tree that hung over the hollow, one was a golden tabby,  
the other was a brown-gold kit with a very unusual, tan, striped  
muzzle.  
Spottedpaw trotted over to them. They were the same age as her, she  
knew, but they had been made Apprentices a moon before her. She  
couldn't help but wonder why they waited to make her one. A loud purr  
erupted from her throat. "Hiya!" She cried.  
The three cats looked up, grim looks on they're faces. Spottedpaw  
cocked her head. "Um…you're the new Apprentices, right?" She said  
awkwardly. The orange cat nodded, her bright blue eyes fixed on  
Spottedpaw. "Yeah, and you're the little trouble maker, right? The one  
who destroyed the nursery? You became an Apprentice last night." She  
growled. Spottedpaw looked down at her paws. "Urm, yeah…but that was a  
few moons ago, when you guys were made Apprentices." She looked back  
up. "What were you're names again?"  
The orange she-cat sat up. "I'm Sandypaw. It's nice to meet you," she  
meowed unpersuasively. The golden tabby stepped in front of Sandypaw.  
"I'm Wildpaw. I'm the Medicine cat's Apprentice," She purred a little  
dully, but a smile on her face just the same. The last gold tabby  
nodded her head. "Yeah, and I'm Hawkpaw." She mewed. Spottedpaw  
meowed, "Brilliant! I can't wait to start training with you guys!"  
Sandypaw winced. "Sure, just be carful not to scare all the prey away  
with you're loud voice, mouse-brain." She mewed, with a snort. The  
Apprentices purred with amusement. Spottedpaw's heart sank. I guess  
they don't like me very much, she thought.  
"Now, now, be nice, Sandypaw," A gruff voice meowed. Spottedpaw  
whipped her head around, and gazed up into two, amber eyes. Sandypaw  
bowed her head. "Sorry, Brightsky…" she muttered. The golden-haired  
tom blinked slowly. "That's better. You know you shouldn't tease  
you're fellow Apprentices." Spottedpaw noticed three other cats behind  
the huge blonde tom. There was a bright orange she-cat tabby; a senior  
Warrior named Firethorn, who must have been Hawkpaw's Mentor. The  
second was Mouseheart, the Medicine cat, Wildpaw's Mentor; a very  
beautiful tortoiseshell. The third she recognized as Greystorm.  
Brightsky looked down at Spottedpaw. "I'm glad my Apprentice will be  
training with you, you seem like a very energetic kit. Maybe the  
enthusiasm will rub off on her." He flicked his head toward Sandypaw.  
His orange apprentice bared her teeth. "Brightsky!" She hissed.  
Greystorm stretched, his tail twitching in the air. "Alright, that's  
enough of this nonsense. Today we will all show you the WindClan  
boundaries." He meowed. Spottedpaw circled anxiously on the spot.  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She exclaimed, as the warriors  
took off, apprentices close behind.

**Yolei: "What lies around Windclan territory? Anything dangerous? Exciting? Only time will tell!"**

**Cullen: "Well said! Good way to end a cliffhanger!"**

**Yolei: "Thanks!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cullen: "All copyrights belong to Erin Hunter, I'll cut to the chace and move right into the second chapter..."**

Chapter 2

Spottedpaw looked at Wildpaw. Maybe talking to the others would make  
them lighten up a bit. "Hey, you're a Medicine cat's Apprentice,  
right?" She mewed. The golden-brown tabby glared at her. "Yeah," She  
said. "What about it?" Spottedpaw shrugged. "Well, I just thought it  
was weird that you'd be exploring with us. I mean, why would you need  
to?" Wildpaw looked irritated. "Herbs; I need to know the boundaries  
of WindClan so when looking for herbs, I don't go wandering into other  
Clan's territories." She meowed. Spottedpaw flinched at her stone-cold  
attitude. "Oh…Okay…" The brown apprentice mewled, slightly put-out.  
She looked over at Hawkpaw. "Do you know where we're going first?" She  
asked hopefully. The gold she-cat opened her mouth to speak, but  
Firethorn cut her off. "The abandoned badger set. We're going there  
first," She rasped. Spottedpaw's eyes widened. "Really? Is that where  
the badgers used to live?" Firethorn flicked her tail. "Yes. They were  
very dangerous to us when our ancestors were apprentices." She hissed.  
Spottedpaw found it hard to imagine the great senior warriors of  
StarClan as apprentices.  
They soon stopped in front of a large clearing. A large mound of dark  
clay was heaped up in the middle of it, with deep holes winding in and  
out of it. There was a long tree branch embedded in it, with a few  
dead leaves hanging off of it, giving it eerie shading.  
"Here we are," Greystorm meowed. "The abandoned badger set."  
Spottedpaw gasped with a mixture of wonder and apprehension. "Wow!  
It's so intimidating…" she crooned, as she crept up to the nearest  
hole. It took her about two fox-lengths to exit it from the other  
side. Soil clung to her fur, as she popped her head out of the top  
hole of the mound. "I bet the badgers had a great time living here!  
It's so fun!" She mewed, stumbling out, and facing her grey tabby  
mentor.  
Firethorn narrowed her eyes. "I doubt it. The only reason they made  
it wasn't to have it be 'fun'; they only wanted to be closer to  
they're food." The orange tabby warrior growled. Spottedpaw shivered.  
"Ugh, I can't believe they would actually eat kits." She mumbled. Her  
grey tabby mentor nodded. "Yes, if they were hungry enough," He  
meowed. After a moment of silence, Hawkpaw looked at Firethorn. "Where  
should we go next?" She asked. Mouseheart answered, "The gorge,"  
Spottedpaw raised her hackles. "Okay, let's go!" She cried, as they  
took off again, turning the corner to find the gorge.  
The gorge was a large dry gash through WindClan camp, once a river in  
the terrain. Some leafless trees hung over it, now dying from lack of  
water. A few rabbit burrows where in the deep cut in the ground,  
making it now a great place to hunt. Sandypaw flicked her tail. "It's  
just a hole," She grunted. Brightsky's eyes flashed. "It's a part of  
our territory and you will grow to like it." He meowed critically.  
Sandypaw growled softly, and sat down hard on the cold ground. "I think  
it's fascinating," Hawkpaw meowed, as Wildpaw purred in agreement.  
Spottedpaw stepped forward, and let the strong wind that all ways blew  
by the moors of WindClan territory ruffle her dark brown fur. Someday,  
if she became leader, she thought, she would lead all this.  
She turned to Greystorm. "Where are we going next?" She asked.  
"Outlook Rock," Mouseheart answered. "It was one of my favorite places  
when I was an apprentice," She looked down at her golden apprentice.  
"There's a certain herb under the rock that can only be found in dark  
places." She explained. Wildpaw's eyes sparkled. "Let's hurry up and  
go then!" Sandypaw mewled. They took off, toured the Outlook Rock.  
Spottedpaw was panting by the time they reached it. "I guess I'm going to  
need to train a lot to catch up with you, Greystorm…" She mumbled a  
bit embarrassed. Greystorm purred, "All in time, Spottedpaw."  
Outlook Rock was a huge rock, sticking out on one side, surrounded by  
flowers and long grass. The aroma from the plants gave the rock a  
calming feel. Wildpaw leaped over to the Outlook Rock, paws scrabbling  
on the small pebbles surrounding it. "Are the herbs here?" She asked,  
her fur prickling in excitement. Mouseheart gave her head a quick bob.  
"Yes," She replied. "Let me show you." She padded over to the ecstatic  
apprentice. She stuck her nose under the huge rock, retreating with a  
small plant in her mouth. She placed in front of Wildpaw. "Here, we  
can bring some back to the den." Wildpaw picked it up in her mouth.  
Firethorn grunted. "I guess we should get to our last stop." She  
mumbled, clearly not enjoying this outing. Greystorm nodded. "Yes, one  
last stop." He looked down at the apprentices. "Now, I want you to be  
extremely careful. We're going to be crossing Twoleg territory."  
Spottedpaw's eyes widened. Twolegs? She'd never seen one before, and  
didn't plan on it. She knew they kept cats in they're nests all day,  
and she didn't like the thought of a kittypet life. "Are we passing  
the Twoleg farm?" Sandypaw gasped. "Indeed…" Brightsky meowed gravely.  
Hawkpaw looked at Brightsky. "We're not going in the Twoleg farm, are  
we?" She whispered warily. Firethorn unsheathed her claws. "Great  
StarClan, no!" She hissed. "Even the bravest warrior wouldn't dare to  
enter Twoleg territory!" Spottedpaw flinched. "A-a-alright…" She  
stuttered. Greystorm shot Firethorn a glare, then turned to his  
apprentice. "We're just passing by it on the way back to camp." He  
growled. "We better get going, or Wildpaw's jaws will fall off!"  
Mouseheart exclaimed, as Wildpaw bit down on the herb in her mouth, so  
as not to drop it. She led them back away from the direction of the lake,  
and back toward camp.  
Spottedpaw took small and carful steps, making sure to be surrounded  
by the vines that had sprouted around the area, so as not to be seen  
by any Twolegs. Suddenly, her grey tabby mentor stopped in his tracks.  
Spottedpaw dug her claws into the wet dirt, and stopped from plowing  
into her mentor.  
"Here we are," Greystom hissed. "The Twoleg Farm." Spottedpaw's brown  
pelt prickled slightly, as her eyes grew wide. In between the vines,  
she could see two wooden doors. They were open, and had multiple  
layers of crusted mud on them. Through the doors was a huge farm, with  
cows and horses in boxes of some sort. The tracks of the Thunderpath's  
monsters big round, black paws in the moist dirt made her shiver.  
"It's so huge…" Brightsky's orange apprentices voice quivered, her  
pale blue eyes clouded with fear. "And extremely dangerous," Firethorn  
added, her voice hard. "Never get in the way of the Twoleg monsters;  
they've killed many brave warriors." Spottedpaw gave her brown  
shoulder a quick nervous lick. "Is this all we need to know about our  
boundaries?" She asked quietly. "Yes," The dappled medicine cat  
whispered. "Run to the vines on the other side of the gate; we'll walk  
back to camp from there." Spottedpaw swallowed, and placed her white  
speckled paw forward, running swiftly to the other side. Soon after,  
everyone was padding quickly back to camp. Spottedpaw took one last  
fearful look over her shoulder, before turning to catch up with the  
others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yolei: "Wow, she's pretty loud for a cat."**

**Cullen: "Yeah well... WAIT! We haven't even started the chapter! Don't give anything else away! Before Yolei and Vipermon say anything let's move onto..."**

**Vipermon: "Copyrights go to Erin Hunter!"**

**Cullen: "Now let's get to the chapter..."**

Chapter 3

Spottedpaw leaped through the bracken entrance of WindClan camp. "I'm  
the first back!" She yelled loudly. The cats in the camp clearing  
glared at her, as the other apprentices trotted in after her. "As I  
said before," Sandypaw grumbled, as she flicked her orange tail.  
"You're voice is far too loud." Spottedpaw puffed out her chest, about  
to counter back an insult, but couldn't find one before Wildpaw made a  
low grunting noise.  
The herb dropped out of her mouth. "Augh! It smells good but tastes  
foul!" She hissed. Mouseheart purred in amusement and picked up the  
herb. "Let's go put this in the den." She meowed, her voice muffled  
from the plant. Wildpaw's eyes immediately brightened again, as she  
followed her mentor.  
As soon as the medicine cat's tails disappeared, a small dark tabby  
tom came tumbling into the camp, a small plant in his jaws. He ran  
past Spottedpaw and rammed into Greystorm's hind leg, dropping his  
plant. He shook his head, and got back onto his large paws. "O-Oh!  
S-Sorry, Greystorm!" He exclaimed sheepishly. "I didn't see you!"  
Spottedpaw tilted her head. Since she had been in the nursery for  
longer then most kits, she didn't know most of the cats in WindClan.  
Greystorm lowered his head to look at the cat. "It's alright,  
Thornfur. Where were you just now? Thorntail's striped tail lowered.  
"Err…I was hunting…was that a bad thing…?" Greystorm's eyes narrowed.  
"No, but, Swiftheart was going to have you and Yellowfur do the  
morning patrol," He grumbled. "Instead, he had to send Yellowfur and  
Leopardbelly." Thornfur's eyes widened. "Ah…oh…" He meowed awkwardly.  
Greystorm shook his head. "Oh, never mind, don't fret young one. Are  
you looking for someone? You seemed to need something when you ran  
wild-eyed into the camp."  
Thornfur straitened up. "Oh, yes. I would like to speak to Wildpaw…"  
He mewled, his voice fading as he said the medicine cat apprentice's  
name. Firethorn raised her ginger hackles. "You have been visiting her  
a lot," She growled. "You can't possibly be needing to give her  
another herb!" Thornfur flinched and looked at his paws. "Well, yes.  
I-I just thought I would help her…" Brightsky stepped in front of  
Firethorn. "Alright, Firethorn, no need to get huffy at this young  
cat," He murmured. He turned to Thornfur. "Aright, but you don't need  
to get any more plants for her, she needs to learn on her own. You may  
help her only when she asks," He sighed. Thornfur nodded. "Yes,  
Brightsky." He said, as he picked the herb up and bolted toured the  
medicine cat den.  
Spottedpaw looked up at Greystorm. "What's up with him?" She said.  
Greystorm sighed. "Oh, he's a young kit. He's the newest warrior, so  
he's trying to get used to the warrior code. He's doing well, but…"  
His voice lowered. "He's been going off randomly to find herbs for  
Wildpaw, even when he should be patrolling." Spottedpaw narrowed her  
eyes. "Well, I'll be a better warrior then him." She crooned. Sandypaw  
looked entertained. "Yeah, right. Before or after you get kicked out  
of the clan for being a nuisance?" Hawkpaw hissed at her. "Don't be  
mean, Sandypaw!" She growled. Sandypaw scoffed. "Now, now, young  
ones," A soothing voice cooed. The apprentices spun around. Twilightstar  
padded over to the cats. "There's no need to get worked up. Some new  
kits have been born." She mewled, a purr rumbling in her throat.  
Spottedpaw's heart fluttered.  
New kits! That meant Newleaf was on the way. She was quiet glad to  
hear that she wasn't the youngest cat in WindClan any more. She  
wondered if any of them would be her apprentice when she became a  
warrior.  
"Whose kits are they?" She asked, her eyes shining. "Mudnose and  
Swiftwish's," Twilightstar answered. "How wonderful!" Hawkpaw exclaimed.  
"Would you like to see them?" The beige she-cat leader questioned.  
Sandypaw gasped. "Can we really take a look?" She asked  
disbelievingly. Twilightstar nodded. "Yes, but I would like you to go in  
quietly and in groups of two. Spottedpaw and Hawkpaw can go in first.  
Sandypaw, you get Wildpaw and go in after them." Hawkpaw nodded. "Yes  
Twilightstar!" She meowed excitedly. She looked at Spottedpaw, and jerked  
her head toured the nursery. "Come on!" She called cheerfully, as she  
galloped away. Spottedpaw pelted after her happily.  
It seemed like Hawkpaw was fine with her, she thought. She was glad  
someone seemed to think of her as an equal.  
Hawkpaw carefully padded up to the entrance of the nursery. She looked  
at Spottedpaw, her yellow eyes shining. "Listen…" she mewed quietly.  
Spottedpaw tilted her head, and pricked up her ears. The small mewling  
of hungry kits drifted through the mossy entrance. The brown and white  
she-cat gasped softly. "Let's go and see them!" She whispered. Hawkpaw  
nodded, and they both pushed they're way in.  
There lay the two queens, Mudnose and Swiftwish, with small kits  
suckling milk. They both looked up, they're expressions soft.  
"Welcome, young ones," Swiftwish cooed. "Here are Goldenkit,  
Butterkit, and Redkit; my new kits."  
Spottedpaw stepped forward slowly, and peered down at the three kits.  
One was a red tabby she-cat with dark splotches on one of its front  
legs, Redkit. The second was a yellow pelted tom, with a white belly  
and a white blaze on his forehead, matching his mothers pelt,  
Goldenkit. And the third was a yellow tom with darker ear tips,  
Butterkit. Spottedpaw looked up with a deep affection in her eyes.  
"They're beautiful…" She purred. Swiftwish looked about to burst with  
pride.  
"Spottedpaw, look here!" Hawkpaw beckoned. Spottedpaw trotted over to  
the golden tabby. "Mudnose's kits!" she meowed. Spottedpaw smiled.  
Mudnose returned it. "This is Sunkit, Mousekit, and Rosekit,  
Spottedpaw…" mewled the tortoiseshell she-cat. Rosekit was a white  
she-cat with a red muzzle, and Mousekit was a grey tom. Sunkit shared  
the same grey coat as his brother, but he had a golden flecked muzzle.

Spottedpaw felt tingly all over from joy. "They look healthy, don't  
they?" A soft voice said. Spottedpaw looked up. "Hi, mama!" Spottedpaw  
purred. Bluewish smiled. "Tigerpelt is going to have her kits in a few  
moons," Bluewish meowed, pointing her muzzle at the brown striped  
tabby. "Really? Congratulations!" Hawkpaw cried. Tigerpelt bowed her  
head. "Thank you…" She muttered. "It'll be my first litter."  
Twilightstar pushed her head through the nursery entrance. "Alright,  
alright you two, It's Wildpaw and Sandypaw's turn." She mewed. "It's  
almost sundown, why don't you head to the fresh-kill pile and get your  
selves something to eat?" The two apprentices looked at each other,  
and padded out the den and across the camp.  
Hawkpaw sighed. "It's so wonderful, isn't it? When new kits are born?"  
Spottedpaw nodded. "Yeah, it is," She agreed. "I want to have a litter  
as beautiful as Swiftwish or Mudnose when I'm a queen." Hawkpaw looked  
over her shoulder, "Hey don't think to far ahead, we need to become  
warriors first!" They both purred together for a moment before each  
grabbing a piece of fresh-kill from the pile.  
Spottedpaw walked around in a circle until she found a comfortable  
position to lie down in. "Hey, Hawkpaw?" She asked, as the golden  
she-cat gnawed on a finch. "Yeah?" Hawkpaw mumbled, spitting out a  
yellow feather. "I'm glad you're okay with me." Spottedpaw mewed.  
Hawkpaw lifted her head. "Okay with you? What-cha mean?" Spottedpaw  
frowned. "Well, the other apprentices don't seem to like me. Do you  
know why?" Hawkpaw swallowed, and looked at her paws. "Er…no…" she  
grumbled uneasily. Spottedpaw blinked. Hawkpaw looked up, smiled and  
quickly added, "How could they not? You're fun!" Spottedpaw's eyes  
twinkled. Hawkpaw jerked her head at the vole in Spottedpaw's front  
paws. "Hey, you should eat that vole before I do!" She purred.  
Spottedpaw nodded, smiling, and bit into the vole, the taste of her  
first meat (as an apprentice) making her taste buds roar, savoring the flavor.  
Maybe being an apprentice wouldn't be such a bad thing anymore, now  
that she had, hopefully, found a friend.

**Yolei: "Aww... cute!"**

**Cullen: "Right, okay."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cullen: "We're ust going to get right into the story so blah blah blah, Erin Hunter copyrights, here ya go."**

Chapter 4

About half way through the two young apprentice's meal, Sandypaw and  
Wildpaw trotted over to them, both stopping to pick up mice from the  
fresh-kill pile. "So, weren't they adorable?" Hawkpaw exclaimed.  
Wildpaw nodded, and chewed on her mouse's tail. "They were so sweet!"  
She meowed. Sandypaw purred. "Yeah, they were pretty cute." She  
admitted. Then she frowned at Spottedpaw, and started nibbling her  
mouse.  
Spottedpaw hissed. Sandypaw was getting on her nerves. Why should she  
be treated differently then everyone else? They wasn't anything wrong  
with her…was there?  
"May all cat's old enough to catch they're own prey gather under  
Highrock," Twilightstar's voice echoed over the camp. Spottedpaw dropped  
the last of her vole bones. "I wonder what she wants…?" Wildpaw mewed  
skeptically, as she warily got to her paws. "Let's go see." Sandypaw  
mewed, as she and Hawkpaw got up, Spottedpaw close behind.  
Twilightstar was flicking her tail impatiently; as the four apprentices  
trotted over to they're mentors. "What's going on?" Spottedpaw asked  
her tabby guide. Greystorm looked down at her. "Listen and you'll find  
out."  
The tan she-cat raised her head. "Well, we all know that Newleaf has  
begun, and most of the snow has melted," She began, as meows of joy  
arose from the WindClan cats. "So, since it's the start of a new moon,  
there will be a Gathering."  
Spottedpaw gasped. Gatherings were times when all the cats of all the  
Clans got together for one night of peace every moon, to talk about  
Clan progress and news. She dug her claws into the ground in  
anticipation. Not all cats were chosen to go to every gathering, and  
she was anxious to see if she would be going this time around. It  
would be her first if they're leader let her.  
"I'll let you know if you'll be coming with Swiftheart and me. I  
called you here because this will be the first Gathering of the year,  
and to let you know how important this will be. It will be a time of  
great change in Clan life, with the huge change in season." Twilightstar  
continued. "But still, not everyone will be chosen. That's all, you  
may be dismissed." She bobbed her head once, and the crowed slowly  
disappeared.  
Spottedpaw looked at Hawkpaw "Do you think we'll be chosen to go?" She  
asked excitedly. Hawkpaw shrugged. "I don't know, new apprentices  
don't usually get to go on Gatherings until two moons or more." She  
mewled. Spottedpaw flicked her ears. "I'll talk to her and ask if  
we're going!" Spottedpaw shouted. Hawkpaw got to her paws. "Okay, if  
you want to." She sighed, turning to the apprentices den. "I'll wait  
and see if she wants me to come."  
Spottedpaw turned and bolted toured the leaders den. She stuck her  
head through the brambly entrance. "Twilightstar?" She cried. The leaders  
blue eyes gazed up into the young apprentice's bright golden ones.  
"Yes? Come closer." She purred, quickly getting to her paws, turning  
from what was left of her rabbit, about to finish eating it before the  
young brown she-cat stumbled in.  
Spottedpaw suddenly felt timid, looking up at the tall she-cat  
leader's broad shoulders, and strong legs. "I-I was just wondering…I  
was just wondering if I would be accompanying the clan on the  
Gathering." She muttered, looking at her paws nervously. Twilightstar  
lowered her head, and shook it slowly. "Young kit," She sighed,  
glancing up with a look of deep knowing in her eyes. "I know you're  
excited to go on a Gathering…many apprentices like you have asked me  
to let them go…but I have to let you and you're fellow apprentices  
stay this time around, you must train more." Spottedpaw's spirits  
dropped. "Oh…I-I get it…" she mewled. "I'm sorry, Spottedpaw,"  
Twilightstar's sudden look of sympathy kind of startled the young brown  
she-cat. "You'll be old enough to go soon." The leader promised.  
Spottedpaw nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I was actually just  
about to get the party of cat's coming ready to go." Twilightstar  
grumbled, pushing her way around the crushed apprentice. Spottedpaw  
slumped after her.  
It wasn't fair that since she didn't have enough training she couldn't  
go. It didn't make sense to her. Maybe they didn't want young cats  
making trouble, or something. What ever the reason, it wasn't fair.  
Not one bit.  
She stomped toured the apprentice's den. Hawkpaw looked up  
immediately. "So…" she started. "She said no." Spottedpaw growled.  
Hawkpaw shrugged. "Ah, that's too bad. I kind of wanted to go."  
Spotttedpaw threw her self on the soft moss bedding. "It's not fair. I  
think we're old enough…" she grouched. Hawkpaw nodded. "I agree. But,  
apparently Twilightstar thinks other wise…"  
Spottedpaw placed her head on her paws. As she looked to the side, she  
could see that a large group of cats were exiting the camp clearing.  
Off to the Gathering.  
It didn't make sense that not all the cats could go. Who made up that  
rule? StarClan…  
StarClan made up stupid rules. Of course, she couldn't think badly of  
StarClan. She wouldn't want to be responsible for some terrible storm  
if she made StarClan mad.  
Then, Spottedpaw jumped to her feet. She could go to the Gathering by  
herself! That would show StarClan that she was strong and trained  
enough to go to the next Gathering! StarClan would see how swift she  
was, and then tell Twilightstar through her dreams. Or even better,  
Twilightstar would be impressed that she'd come so far.  
"Uh…are you okay, Spottedpaw?" Hawkpaw asked. "You look wild-eyed."  
Spottedpaw swung her head around to look at the dark gold tabby. "I'm  
going to show everyone I'm well trained!" She shouted, before jolting  
out of the den. "What?" Hawkpaw called after her. "Hey, I'm coming  
with you!"  
But Spottedpaw wasn't paying attention, as she screeched around the  
corner and out of camp. She had blood pounding in her ears, as she  
looked up at the sky.  
I'll show you, she thought, you'll be so proud of me!  
The strong night wind ruffled her brown pelt and the scent of fellow  
WindClan cats filled her nostrils. With such a strong scent, and so  
many cats, she could easily track where they went!  
Feeling the hard ground under her, and the wind tousling her neck fur  
made her feel like she was a cat of the great LionClan. Hearing elders  
tell stories of LionClan's huge manes, and big paws stampeding into  
battle inspired her to be a great warrior. She also remembered that  
her ancestors of all the Clans formed LionClan once again in a time of  
a great battle: The battle against BloodClan.  
Blood rushed through her veins, as she picked up speed. Excitement  
made her head whirl.  
Then, a sudden scent hit her like she ran into a tree.  
She stopped dead in her tracks. It was putrid! She scrunched up her  
white muzzle in disgust. She'd smelt this odor before, she could tell.  
But she couldn't quiet put her paw on it.  
She stepped cautiously forward, ears pricked, her eyes wide. The sky  
was almost dark, and she suddenly felt very alone. Maybe her plan  
wasn't very well thought out.  
The smell was very strong, and very close by. Just a couple of bracken  
bushes separated her from what ever was out there.  
She swallowed hard. "H-Hawkpaw?" She cried her voice high and cracked  
from fear. "Are you there?" A loud roar answered her call, and a  
bright light flashed in her eyes. She screeched, and darted back a few  
steps, her fur standing strait up. What was out there?  
She puffed out her chest. If she was ever going to become a warrior,  
she had to be brave. No warrior would cower, and shake at any loud  
noise. She took a deep breath, stepped back, and leaped through the  
bushes.  
Her breath immediately was cut short.  
Thunderpath! It was Thunderpath! The hard, flat rock stretched out for  
what seemed like forever, disappearing into the fog miles away. She  
stood frozen in fear, as a huge familiar shape started toured her, and  
she knew what that horrible smell was. Firethorn's stern words  
replayed in her head over and over: "Never get in the way of the  
Twoleg monsters; they've killed many brave warriors."  
She stared wide-eyed at the huge beast, its big paws getting bigger  
and bigger as it got closer to her. Every instinct in her body was  
screaming for her to leap out of the way. But she knew what was on the  
other side of the Thunderpath.  
ShadowClan camp.  
ShadowClan had had many terrible leaders in the past, and she didn't  
want to run into Thornstar, the newest leader of ShadowClan.  
The monster was getting closer by the second, and she suddenly  
realized with horror, that she was deciding which way was a better way  
to die.  
She braced her self for the terrible impact of the powerful round paws  
that the Thunderpath monster had, and prayed to StarClan.  
She heard the screeching of the monster's death cry, and her heart  
pounded hard with panic. Suddenly, she was soaring through the air.  
StarClan was taking her!  
Then, she felt pain, as she hit something hard, and the wind was  
knocked clear out of her.  
Her eyes opened in alarm, and she looked around her in surprise. She  
was alive. She had landed on her back, and was staring into two, amber  
eyes. They glared down at her with rage, and another scent hit her  
besides the stench of Thunderpath...  
ShadowClan!

**Yolei :"What has Spottedpaw gotten herself into? Tune in next time for answers!**

**Vipermon: "Can I give them a hint about what happens?**

**Cullen: "No..."**

**Vipermon: "She meets Eclipse...! * Cullen grabs his partners mouth and holds it***


	7. Chapter 7

**Cullen: "Yolei quick! Start the story before Vipermon tries to give everything away!"**

**Yolei: "Copy that!"**

Chapter 5

Spottedpaw's heart struck her chest like a rock was landing on it  
over, and over, as the cat on top of her hissed, baring it's sharp,  
white teeth. The cat reeked of ShadowClan, and the brown she-cat  
struggled underneath the cat in panic. The cat only pinned her down  
harder, and its eyes flashed with fury.  
"How dare you show you're face so close to ShadowClan territory?" He  
shouted, making Spottedpaw recoil. "I-I was, I was just, kind of…" She  
whispered. The cat silenced her. "Shut up, you worthless piece of  
foxdung," He sneered. "You'd better do something before my mentor  
comes and rips you're face off!"  
Spottedpaw furrowed her eyes. Mentor? This ShadowClan cat was an  
apprentice! He was no threat; she could easily send him running back  
to his Clan with his tail down.  
She lifted her hind legs, and kicked the black cat off of her. The  
apprentice seemed like he knew that the kick was coming, and landed  
gracefully on his paws as if he'd jumped off a small rock. Spottedpaw  
leaped to her feet, ready for a fight. The cat looked at her as if she  
were his prey, and he was about to give her the death bite. "Lower you  
tail, mousebrain, you look like a plump badger!" he spat. Spottedpaw  
hissed, embarrassed, and sat down hard.  
The ShadowClan tom licked his paw quickly, and then turned to look  
Spottedpaw in the eye. "Look, I at least expect an apology for making  
me leap in front of that monster to get you out of the way," he  
growled. "You made me risk my life."  
Spottedpaw's bright gold eyes widened in shock. "Y-you…" she  
stammered. "You saved me?" she cried in disbelieve. The black cat  
snorted. "It took you that long to notice? My StarClan, you're slow!"  
Spottedpaw was barley listening. "You, a ShadowClan cat, saved me? Why  
would you do that?"  
The cat got immediately to his feet. "Because, I'm not some, stupid,  
helpless, ignorant kit! I know to save a cat; I wouldn't want StarClan  
raging at me!" He hissed. Spottedpaw got to her feet to, rage also  
bubbling in her voice. "Don't say that about kits! If you had the  
heart to save me, you'd have the heart to care about youngsters!"  
The black cat seemed to hesitate for a second, like he couldn't find a  
comeback. Then, he blurted. "W-Well, I do have the heart; the heart to  
call my Mentor over here; he's the deputy of ShadowClan!"  
Spottedpaw stared at him in confusion. "What kind of ShadowClan cat  
are you?" she mewed with wonder.  
"An apprentice," The cat said, glaring at her with anger. But his eyes  
flashed good-humouredly.  
Spottedpaw shook her head. "Well, can I know you're name?" she asked.  
"Eclipsepaw," the cat muttered. "Now apologize!"

Spottedpaw rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, her ears pricked, as a rustling sound started from the bushes of the ShadowClan territory border. "Eclipsepaw!" a she-cat voice sniped sharply. Eclipsepaw's ears flattened against his head. "Oh, great. Now we're in for it!" He cried. "I thought the leader told you not to go to the Gathering, you worthless excuse for a forest cat!" the voice shouted again. Spottedpaw whipped her head around to see a black she cat tipped with white emerge from the bracken. Her stomach was swollen, so apparently she was a queen. "Eclipsepaw, you should be at the camp! I had to come all the way here from the nursery to find you!" She hissed.

She stopped dead in her tracks, and her eyes widened in disgusted shock as she looked Spottedpaw up and down. "Eclipsepaw, who is this _gruesome_ piece of crow food! She smells of _WindClan_!" Spottedpaw's fur prickled. Who had the right to call her crow food?

Eclipsepaw crouched low to the ground, an annoyed growl rumbling in his throat. "She was going to_ trespass_ into ShadowClan territory." Spottedpaw heard him emphasize the word "trespass,"

The queen's muzzle crinkled into a snarl, and she did her best at raising her haunches, her rounded belly making it harder for her. "Foolish kit!" she spat, un-sheathing her claws.

Spottedpaw backed up a few paces. She could tell that even though this she-cat had new kit's growing inside her, that those claws could do damage if they were raked across her face.

Eclipsepaw chuckled. "Look at her shaking, Featherfur!" He yowled over his shoulder with amusement to the queen. "She's so pathetic; even a new born kit is more threatening!"

The black and white she-cat, whose name was Featherfur, looked into Spottedpaw's frightened eyes with a piercing amber gaze. "She could easily be taught a lesson, yes…" she murmured. She rounded on Eclipsepaw. "But you were shaking more violently when Thornstar yelled at you to stay at the camp when you tried to go to the Gathering!" She hissed; her spit flying into Eclipsepaw's face. The ShadowClan tom winced, wiping his paw over his face with disgust, and fell silent.

Featherfur turned back to Spottedpaw, grinning maliciously. "As for you…what are _you_ doing out of camp?" The brown and white apprentice recoiled as the ShadowClan she-cat's tail flicked back and forth in the air. She looked away, worried she'd show fear and weakness in her young eyes.

"I…I..." she murmured. She dug her claws into the ground. Should she tell the truth?

She looked back into the queen's eyes. "I… I also left camp to go to the Gathering," She admitted, her voice cracking. She looked down. "E-even though my leader said not to…"

Eclipsepaw's ears flicked upward, an awed expression washing over his face.

Featherfur scoffed. "All you apprentices are the same, running off for mouse-brained reasons!" she shook her head in disapproval. She raised her eyes. "But it doesn't matter. What matters is that you were going to trespass, meaning we have the right to attack you!" Spottedpaw shook her head. "N-No!" She blurted. "I wasn't going to trespass! I just accidently walked into the Thunderpath, b-because I was lost, and scared, b-but then Eclipsepaw jumped and saved me, and_"

"What?" Featherfur caterwauled with shock.

Eclipsepaw's eyes widened, shrinking backwards, as Featherfur turned to him.

"You? You risked your life to save a cat from another clan?" She gasped. Eclipsepaw looked up, his fear masked by false anger. "U-uh…Yeah, so?" He meowed. "Wouldn't-Wouldn't you do that?"

Featherfur paused. "W-Well_"

"What is the meaning of this?" a booming voice yowled from behind them. Spottedpaw jumped, and turned to see a group of WindClan cats come racing at them. The cats were returning from the Gathering. Greystorm stopped in front of the three cats, his face mixed with multiple expressions. "Why are these _ShadowClan _cats _here_?" He cried in the voice that just sounded. Spottedpaw's ears flopped. "I-I…I can explain…" she whimpered. She'd never seen Greystorm angry before. His chest has heaving, his hard breathing clearly showing his irritation.

"Spottedpaw, tell us!" Twilightstar hollered, pushing her way through the cats, anger also bubbling in her voice.

Spottedpaw opened her mouth multiple times, before Featherfur yelled, "She said she was going to the Gathering!"

Spottedpaw's stomach churned, as Twilightstar's eyes flashed. "Is this true?" She asked the brown pelted apprentice, forcing her voice to sound calm. She looked around at all the confused cats, then at Twilightstar, then Greystorm. Her mentor gave her a hard look, and she knew that she couldn't lie.

"Yes, Twilightstar …I'm really sorry!" She mewled, lowering her head. She heard Featherfur purr with exultantly from behind her. "I just wanted to go…I-I wanted to show you and StarClan that I was good enough to go to the Gathering."

Twilightstar let out a deep breath. "Oh, Spottedpaw," She looked up at the young WindClan apprentice. "StarClan does not look to see who is 'good enough' young kit. StarClan guides us, and help us live by the warrior code. Even if they did look for the most worthy cats, what you tried to do would not count." She sighed. Then her eyes narrowed. "You almost broke the warrior code!" She said sharply.

Spottedpaw's fur grew warm with embarrassment and guilt. "O-oh…" she muttered softly.

"Twilightstar!" A pointed, raspy voice snarled. The leader of WindClan turned.

Thornstar, the leader of ShadowClan's tail flicked with annoyance, as the rest of her clan peered over her shoulder, they're eyes narrowed in aggravation. "By what I've heard, this kit here tried to trespass; on _my _territory!" She meowed, her voice as prickly as gorse bush thorns.

The blood started pounding in Spottedpaw's ears. Twilightstar got to her feet, her tail wrapping around the brown and white kit as she faced Thornstar. "She did not trespass," she snarled, her eyes glazed, and menacing. "It seems like your warriors were the ones that trespassed on our territory."

Eclipsepaw stepped forward, his fear scent strong. "Actually, she walked onto Thunderpath." He said, his voice surprisingly calm. "I had to save her from a monster. So we had a good cause to come here. If anything, it was _her _that almost trespassed on _our _territory!"

The WindClan leader stared at the ShadowClan tom, her eyes widened slightly. "Is this true Spottedpaw?"

"I'm sorry Twilightstar and everyone else..." Spottedpaw sighed.

"Well you almost broke the Warrior Code and you need to be disciplined. Is no meal tomorrow morning and hunting for the elders and changing their bedding okay with you Greystorm?"

"Seems fine to me."

"B-b-but..." Spottedpaw sputtered

"No buts" Greystorm said "You will do as your told! Most of those are simple apprentice duties, be a little grateful that the punishment isn't so severe!"

"Yes Greystorm..." Spottedpaw muttered, with her head lowered, walked back to camp to begin her tasks.

"Meet me in my den later." Thornstar muttered to Eclipsepaw who froze with shock.

**Cullen: "ugh oh... Eclipsepaw and Spottedpaw are in big trouble. How will their simple punishments take a turn for the worst**

**Yolei: "Don't Read chapter 7 if you can't handle disgusting events involveing blood!"**

**Vipermon: "Eclipsepaw's... (Cullen and Yolei glare at him) Ok I'll shut up now."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cullen: "It may not seem bad at first but for Spottedpaw... things will take a turn for the worst!"**

**Yolei: *tying rope around Vipermon's mouth to prevent him from giving away anything* "Nice poem. Copyright s go to Erin Hunter."**

Chapter 6

Spottedpaw dragged the last of the moss into the elders den and laid it out for Talltail. "There you go! Enjoy the new moss!" she said to the elder.

"It took her long enough." Talltail grumbled to Wilddream as he padded over to the new bed. "Oh, shut your muzzle!" Wilddream scolded," I might be blind but I can still scratch your ears off for being rude to this kind apprentice! Aren't you happy that these rabbits she caught us are so plump? Or that this moss is extremely comfortable?"

"Yes, but there is no reason why she should be late!" Talltail sighed.

"Spottedpaw, don't listen to this bossy furball. He's had bees in his brain since he became a warrior!" Wilddream stated.

"I do not!" the copper elder protested.

Spottedpaw saw a gleam of amusement in Wildream's blind, blue eyes. "I'd better get going! Greystorm will be waiting for me!" Spottedpaw flicked her tail in farewell and raced off to the training hollow. Her belly howled for food but she knew she'd have to wait 'till later to have anything.

As she got closer to the training hollow Sandypaw stepped out from behind a nearby tree. "Well if it isn't the loudmouthed mousebrain."

Spottedpaw's ears rang. Why was Sandypaw always so rude? "What do you want, Sandypaw?" she hissed with annoyance

"An explanation," The orange she-cat replied, "I heard about the little stunt you pulled last night. Running onto a Thunderpath, trespassing on Shadowclan territory, getting on Twilightstar and Thornstar's nerves, etcetera. Why did they allow you to remain an apprentice? If I were leader I'd send you to be a kittypet! You scare the prey, you don't follow Warrior code and you're a real nuisance! You'd never get through a warrior vigil!"

"That's not very nice!" Spottedpaw retaliated.

"It's true. You're a disgrace to all warriors. You're a piece of foxdung." Sandypaw stated with a smirk.

Shock ran through Spottedpaw's whole body. Being called a piece of fox dung was a million times worse than Featherfur calling her crowfood. Tears welled up in her eyes. Just because she'd only been an apprentice for not even a week didn't mean the orange tabby could pick on her. Anger surged through her. "You take that back!" she demanded and padded a few steps forward claws unsheathed.

"Make me!" Sandypaw hissed.

Sandypaw lunged and landed on Spottedpaw's back and dug her claws in. Spottedpaw flipped herself over and made Sandypaw land on her side. Spottedpaw ran at one side of her orange enemy but feinted to the other side and sent her tumbling down a small hill. Spottedpaw launched herself on top of Sandypaw before she could get up. Spottedpaw sank her teeth into Sandypaw's shoulder and a small trickle of blood ran down the orange tabby's leg. "TAKE IT BACK SKUNK BREATH!" Spottedpaw bellowed at the apprentice under her.

"You will NEVER get an apology from me!" Sandypaw hissed and kicked Spottedpaw off of her.

The two apprentices were about to pounce at each other again when they were interrupted. "What is the meaning of this?" Swiftheart shouted.

"Sw-Swiftheart…" Spottedpaw choked as long streams of tears raced down her dark brown, bloodstained fur.

"Spottedpaw, would you care to explain what is going on right now?"

"I-I finished my-my punishment fr-from last night and I was go-going to th-the training hollow when S-Sandypaw st-started insulting me when I t-told her to take it back she attacked m-me and… and I was only trying to def-defend myself and get her to ap-apologize…" Spottedpaw stammered, her tears starting to form a puddle around her feet.

"IS THIS REALLY WHAT HAPPENED?" Swiftheart shouted at Sandypaw. The orange tabby nodded with a grunt. "Sandypaw come with me to Twilightstar's den! Spottedpaw go to the training hollow tell Greystorm everything that happened and train with him or whatever he's planned." Swiftheart said angrily.

Spottedpaw turned to get into the camp when Swiftheart shouted to her. "Get yourself some prey while you're at it, morning is over." Relief flooded through Spottedpaw, she could finally have food! She limped over to the fresh kill pile and chose a nice plump rabbit and devoured it in a few heartbeats. With a full belly she walked to the training hollow. "Where've you been? And why are you covered in blood?" Her mentor asked immediately.

"Sandypaw and I… um had a little quarrel that got out of hand, let's make up for lost time." she said smiling.

Greystorm grinned. "So THAT'S what the ruckus outside was! I was going to have you learn some fighting moves but you look like you've had enough fighting for today."

"No! It's fine really! I want to train hard and be a really good warrior!" Spottedpaw blurted.

"Alright, would you like to go see Wildpaw and Mouseheart before we begin?" Greystorm questioned.

"Good idea!" Spottedpaw shouted and raced out of the training hollow while her mentor stalked over to the fresh kill pile.

"Hi Hawkpaw! Hi Wildpaw!" Spottedpaw mewed to the other apprentices.

"Hi Spottedpaw…what happened to you? Why is there blood all over you?" Hawkpaw asked, dropping the berries she was carrying.

"Oh…Ya see… Sandypaw and I got in a fight after she started insulting me. Swiftheart took her to Twilightstar's den."

"What did she call you?" Wildpaw asked.

"She said I belong with the kittypets, I'm a nuisance, a worthless piece of foxdung… and a disgrace to warriors," Spottedpaw replied sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Wildpaw said trying hard not to be sarcastic about it.

"Yeah, but Twilightstar will talk… eek!" Spottedpaw said backing up.

"What's the matter?" Wildpaw asked.

"There's a snake behind you…"Spottedpaw whispered. Wildpaw and Hawkpaw whipped around just in time to see an angry looking snake get ready to lunge at them. They dodged to the side and the snake looked around hissing in fury. It glanced over at Spottedpaw who was paralyzed with fear. Its large yellow eyes widened, as if it had been searching for her. Again, it lunged; this time toward Spottedpaw's throat.

"No!" Hawkpaw shouted and ran in front of the blood-thirsty adder.

Its teeth fastened into Hawkpaw's shoulder, she let out a blood curdling shriek. "Spottedpaw, get help!" Wildpaw commanded.

"No, we have to kill the snake! The more time we waste, more poison will be injected! Someone is coming anyway, I smell them getting closer!" Spottedpaw had shaken off her fear and grabbed the snake between her teeth without waiting for Wildpaw's reply. Hawkpaw might be her only friend; she was not going to let her die! She pierced its throat, and it let out a furious hiss before falling to the ground, it was dead.

Spottedpaw looked down at her handiwork, would this taste good? Probably not.

Thornfur and Mouseheart burst into the clearing, "We heard screams, what happened?" Thornfur asked glancing over at Wildpaw, he looked terrified.

"Thornfur, look at that!" Mouseheart gasped, she saw Spottedpaw's snake and the dying apprentice whom Spottedpaw began to drag into the medicine den. Mouseheart charged passed Thornfur into the den to save Hawkpaw.

"What happened?" Thornfur asked again.

"We were attacked by that adder," Wildpaw motioned her tail toward the motionless reptile. Spottedpaw emerged from the den and joined them.

"Dose Mouseheart need me?" Wildpaw asked worriedly.

"It's an emergency, you have to help!" Spottedpaw replied, "She wants Thornfur and me to assist."

Without hesitating, the three young cats ran into the medicine cats den. _Hawkpaw will be okay! She must live! I don't know what I'd do if I lose my only friend!_

**Cullen: "That can't be good! Will Spottedpaw's friend live? Until next time... R+R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cullen: "Stop! Do Not go any farther if you hate blood, have a weak stomach, or get nightmares easily. The end of the chapter is um..."**

**Yolei: "...a little graphic... Copyrights to Erin Hunter**

Chapter 7

Eclipsepaw glanced nervously around the murky camp. He could feel every judgmental gaze burn into his damp, black pelt. _I saved an enemy cat from an unnecessary death. SO WHAT! It's not like I did anything wrong! Did I try to kill our clan's kits? No! Did I trash talk Thornstar? Do I worship Scourge from BloodClan? Of course not, so why is everyone treating me like fox dung?_

Earlier, the other apprentices laughed at him and called him unbearable names. His own mother would not even speak to him; and all the kits in the nursery were jumping on him, trying to tear his fur off and called him a traitor which was the most annoying of all. He padded his way to Thornstar's den where she asked him to meet her.

Fear bubbled in the pit of his aching belly. He hadn't had any food that morning. Trying to shake off the fear he took a deep breath and a slipped through the brambles into the leader's den. "You're late," Thornstar's voice echoed from the back of the hollow.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…", Eclipsepaw faltered as Thornstar turned toward him and her gaze pierced his eyes.

"Save your worthless excuses!" his leader demanded, "They won't help you. We need to discuss what your punishment will be."

"A-Aren't you supposed to do that with my mentor?" Eclipsepaw asked.

"Normally yes, however I've decided that you can choose your own punishment. What will it be?" she purred.

"Isn't the guilt bad enough?" the black apprentice questioned the apparently amused she-cat.

"Of course, but it just adds on to it! You have three choices: starving for a half a moon, eat mud covered crow-food for a whole moon, or get a scar across one of your terrified little eyes," Thornstar crooned evilly.

Eclipsepaw hesitated, the choice was basically obvious. Starve, eat dead animals, or get a silly little cut? He decided that he just wanted to get it over with, besides it might make him look tough. "I choose the scar,"

"Hmmph," Thornstar muttered, "So be it then. Meet me at the Highrock in the middle of the clearing at sunset." Fear surged through him; his leader was really going through with this!

Eclipsepaw stared nervously at the darkening sky. Why was he afraid of a little scratch? Would something bad happen? He felt a tingle in his spine; _can we just get this over with? _The sun was setting, so he paced over to the Highrock where Thornstar was waiting. "Are you ready young one?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be…" Eclipsepaw sighed.

"Very good," Thornstar crooned and leaped up to the top of the large boulder in the clearing's center.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" the tan leader called.

"What! You're going to have everyone watch?" Eclipsepaw groaned; Thornstar nodded.

Once all the other Shadowclan cats gathered, Thornstar spoke, "You all know how Eclipsepaw brought shame to our clan by saving a Windclan apprentice from a Two-leg monster. He was given the opportunity to choose his own punishment out of starving for a half moon, eating mud covered crow-food instead of regular prey for a whole moon, or be given a scar to symbolize how stupid his actions were. He decided to take the scar. So to add to the punishment, I thought it would be nice to let you all watch if you would like to," the queens began to herd the kits back into the nursery; they didn't want them to see what happens to Eclipsepaw.

"If Eclipsepaw will kindly come up to the Highrock, we may begin," Thornstar crooned. All the cats were staring at him again, only this time the gazes hurt worse. He slowly climbed onto the steep rock and looked at Thornstar who unsheathed her claws. "Eclipsepaw, you realize that you have humiliated all of Shadowclan because of your actions?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you this scar to show how your actions brought us dishonor," she raised her powerful claws into the air and Eclipsepaw braced himself for the impact and the leader swung her claws precisely across his right eye

The force of the blow sent him tumbling backward, there was blood all over his face and an unpleasant breeze seemed to make the entire inside of his body turn ice. This was more than just a scar. Thornstar's eyebrow arched and looked down at her claws. Horror flooded over her, the blood covered claws had a small circular and squishy object rolling in front of them. "I-I –how did…" Her voice faltered. The rest of the clan began to realize what had happened to the apprentice who was struggling to stand up. The cut had been so deep, that Eclipsepaw's eye had come out.

"There, we've finished. Give her a few days and she'll be good as new," Mouseheart mewed. Relief coursed through Spottedpaw's veins, her friend was going to live!

"Is there anything else you want us to help with?" Thornfur asked.

"No thank you, you may go back to your warrior duties now," Mouseheart replied; Thornfur's tail drooped a little.

"Okay then, see you all later," he said with a smile to Wildpaw. Her eye brows arched a bit as he took off out the lichen covered entrance.

"Spottedpaw, let me get you some cobwebs, those scratches are starting to bleed," Wildpaw said and ran over to the herb piles.

Spottedpaw smiled, Wildpaw might actually be her friend now! Wildpaw returned with a mouthful of herbs. Immediately she began to apply them onto Spottedpaw's scratches. When she finished, Spottedpaw stood up. "Hey Wildpaw?" she said.

"What's up?" the striped she-cat asked.

"Have you noticed how Thornfur looks at you and how he's been getting all those herbs for you?" she asked. Wildpaw hesitated,

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm beginning to think that he might…" her voice trailed off.

"You think he may be in love with me or something?" Wildpaw asked, her eyes widening.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Spottedpaw replied.

Wildpaw hesitated again, "You may be right. I'll get back to you on that; but right now, you have a training session you have to go to, right?"

"Great Starclan, I almost forgot! Thanks Wildpaw, bye!" She raced out of the den. She could have sworn that Wildpaw beamed at her on the way out, she may have gotten another friend!

**Yolei: "See? Wasn't that event in Shadowclan Camp gross?"**

**Cullen: "If you read this despite our warning and you're creeped out or disgusted or know you'll get a bad dream or two... don't write a mean reveiw! It was your own fault for reading!"**


End file.
